An M2M communication network can be divided into three layers namely a perceptive extension layer, a network/service layer and an application layer in logic function.
The perceptive extension layer mainly achieves collection of physical world information, automatic recognition and intelligent control, and mainly includes an M2M terminal device. The M2M terminal device is classified into an M2M terminal having an ability to communicate with the M2M communication network and an M2M gateway having an ability to communicate with the M2M communication network and an M2M stub network.
The network/service layer supports information transfer, routing and control of the perceptive extension layer, and provides support for human-to-thing and thing-to-thing communications of the internet of things. With reference to the classification of the internet of things, a network layer specifically contains network forms such as a communication network, an internetwork and an industry network. The network/service layer mainly includes an M2M service platform.
The application layer includes various specific internet-of-things applications, and has both public service and industrial service, and the public service may be public-oriented industrial public service or may be industrial dedicated service meeting requirements for specific applications within industry. The application layer mainly includes an M2M application server, an M2M application for short.
A terminal peripheral refers to a single device such as a sensor having an environmental perception function and a data collection function, can send perceived information to the M2M service platform or the M2M application via the M2M gateway or the M2M terminal, and can also receive downlink control of the M2M application or the M2M service platform thereupon.
Tourism scenic spot video display refers to providing video content display relevant to information regarding tourism scenic spot landscapes, climate, humanity, environment and the like for users. Due to the limitations of technologies, systems and other aspects, the video display service of a tourism scenic spot multimedia information query terminal and a tourism scenic spot web portal, which are widely applied at present, locally stores collected historical video data so as to display the video data to the users, namely the video display service is limited to display only video contents which are not real-time. The demands of the users on real-time performance cannot be met, and video information and real-time environmental information data cannot be integrated.